


Rest

by RougeWidow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LETS GO LESBIANS LETS GO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougeWidow/pseuds/RougeWidow
Summary: Allura is stressed, Romelle notices and decides it’s time to intervene.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO
> 
> This is my first fic and I’m incredibly nervous. 
> 
> The writing won’t be top quality and the grammar will probably be a little wonky, but I do hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Apologies in advance if it’s terrible lmao.

Allura was stressed. 

She has been working nonstop the past month, what with working on the Atlas, helping with relief efforts, planning on how to get to the Altean colony, working with the Garrison to update their tech and ships-

It was a lot. 

And Romelle has noticed. 

Allura’s eyes now sported large dark shadows underneath them, her once long, shiny hair was frizzy from frustrated hands running through it, and she wasn’t as bright and cheerful as she once was. The war had never been peachy, but she had always tried to make the best of situations. However she was under so much pressure she no longer even tried to appear upbeat. Even Romelle’s funny pronunciations, or reactions to Earths strange creatures that used to make her grin and giggle like a school girl, merely received a small smile. 

Romelle decided it was time to help. 

 

Allura was currently on her way to a meeting with Commander Iverson to discuss more on rebuilding the Castle of Lions, when gentle hands appeared and held her by the wrists. 

“Allura” Romelle said softly, looking into her girlfriends tired eyes.  
“Your working much to hard, you need to rest”

Allura sighed and frowned “I can’t Romelle, I’m already late for my meeting, and afterwards I need to go help Lance, Pidge and Hunk-“

But Romelle shook her head “I’ve asked Coran and Shiro to take care of the meeting and Keith said he would help with giving out supplies, c’mon Love let’s go back to our room” 

Allura was about to protest, but Romelle had a certain look in her eyes, and she knew her girlfriend wouldn’t take no for an answer. So she slowly nodded her head, and let herself be lead away to her room. 

As soon as they got there, Romelle was already rummaging through their dresser, picking out some pairs of soft comfy pyjamas. She threw a pair of grey fleecy shorts and a white tank top to Allura, and changed into her own. 

When they were dressed, Romelle ordered for Allura to sit infront of her so she could brush and plat her beautiful white locks. Allura shivered and smiled at the feeling of delicate hands running through her hair, leaning into the touch. She always loved it when Romelle played with her hair. And, although she was the one who was meant to be being pampered, she insisted on doing Romelle’s hair too, not that it took much convincing. 

And so for the next few hours Allura and Romelle just relaxed. They put on face masks, watched some old Disney movies, ate snacks and cuddled, sharing soft kisses and just enjoying each others warmth and company. 

They had at some point migrated from the couch to the bed, and Allura was currently laying on her stomach, letting Romelle slightly roll up her tank top so she could trace small shapes and leave sweet kisses onto her lower back. Her girlfriend paying particular attention to the quarts pink markings that went up and down her skin. 

“Thank you for doing this for me Romelle” Allura said in an almost whisper, as she was slowly falling asleep under the attention to her back. “I didn’t realise how much I needed this” 

Romelle just shook her head fondly and gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Anything for you Love”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope someone out there liked this! If you did, please, please leave kudos and a comment! I’d really appreciate it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you didn’t, or have any criticism, please keep it to yourself. I’m incredibly anxious about this, so keep it to yourself and move on. Thank you!


End file.
